Suisland
Suisland is the largest country in Evora and although much of it is uninhabitable due to the cold it has the second-largest population after Jangala. Geography Suisland stretches some 3,500 miles from south to north, and is roughly 750 wide at most points. Almost the entire northern half of the country is a frozen wasteland with sparse populations around Polumesyat Bay. The geography of the southern half is dominated by the enormous Kholodny Mountain range that runs down the country like a spine. The central Blyudo Plateau is a rich source of metals and minerals and is a key part of the Suislandish economy. The Vysokaya Pass at about the midpoint of the mountain range is a strategic vital point that allows movement from one side of Suisland to the other. To the west of the Kholodny Mountains the land is forested and the climate grows quickly more mild as one heads south towards the capital of Bethgorod beyond which the lands narrows to an isthmus (the so-called Marches of Suisland) on the border with Gallias. On the east of the mountains are high-altitude grasslands, home to hardy horse-tribes. The south-east corner of the country consists of vast fertile farmlands on the Gulf of Sambia, where the greatest proportion of Suislanders dwell. History The history of Suisland begins with the career of the great hero, Suiruss, who united the peoples of the land in 722 BU (or the year 1 in the Suisland calendar), the same year as the founding of the capital Bethgorod. Suirusse ruled for well over a century (although modern scholars attribute this more to the process of myth-making than any real longevity). He left no heirs and so was succeeded by his four wives, who formed a sort of council. As was perhaps to be expected, this council soon turned on itself, and a civil war broke out in the western part of the country. At the end of it, one of the wives remained in power: Lidiya Dvoryan, founder of the Dvoryan dynasty that rules to this day. The present king, Yuri Dvoryan, is a direct descendant of Lidiya. Culture Historically, the peoples of Suisland were a diverse range of cultures and languages engaged in more or less perpetual conflict. Since the time of Suirusse, the people of Suisland have become steadily more homogenous although there is still great variety in language and custom to be found. The elite Royal Guard (or "Kazaki") for example, are drawn from the steppe peoples who maintain distinctive customs. The language of "Suislandish" itself is a polyglot that has evolved over the centuries and principally used for administrative, artistic and academic purposes. The vast majority of Suislanders do not speak it as a first language. 'People' There are four main ethnic groups that make up the people of Suisland. These groups can be further divided into clans and tribes as well as language families. Srus The Srus live west of the Kholodny Mountains and see themselves as the “true” Suislanders. It is from this ethnic group that Suirusse came and the modern Srus people are quick to emphasise this connection. They are, on the whole, relatively wealthier than the rest of the people of Suisland and they see themselves as more refined and sophisticated, speaking a “purer” version of the language. Many merchants, landowners and administrators come from the Srus and their garb tends to reflect this. Despite the prevalent wealth, most Srus people earn their living as foresters or miners. The Srus provide most of the officers to the regular army as well as many well-equipped mercenaries who fight for wealth and personal glory. They wear lamellar and chain armour and can be recognised by their distinctive conical helmets and metal masks made in their own likenesses. The wealthiest and highest-ranking among them have horses covered into barding and when they ride into combat they are accompanied by personal retainers who carry their brightly-coloured banners. Srus Noble.jpg|Srus Noble Srus Warriors.jpg|Srus Warriors (mounted) Srus Warrior.jpg|Srus Warrior (on foot) Srus Elites.jpg|Srus Military Elites Srus Helmets.jpg|Srus Helmets Srus Swords.jpg|Srus Swords Loshad The Loshad dwell on the steppes west of the Kholodny Mountains and have a culture based around the horses, fighting on horseback with the bow and light lance. They are a proud people, organised into numerous hosts under tribal chieftains but are well-incorporated into the Suislandish nation; the chieftains themselves take a personal oath of loyal to the reigning monarch of Suisland. The region the Loshad occupy is self-sustaining but offers little opportunities for personal advancement and many travel east to join the regular army, especially in elite mounted units. The greatest warriors among the Loshad are selected to join the Kazaki Royal Guard whose loyalty to the throne is unquestionable. The Kazaki Royal Guard is commanded by Illarion and Alyona Dvoryan, cousins of the king. Loshad Horsemen.jpg|Loshad Warriors (mounted) Loshad Warrior.jpg|Loshad Warrior (on foot) Suisland Warriors.jpg|Kazaki Royal Guard Zemya The Zemya are farmers who live around the south of Suisland and who make up the greatest proportion of the Suislandish nation. They were the first people conquered by Suirusse and are now have few ethnic differences although the Srus tend to see them as rustic and simple. Many work as tenant farmers for wealthy Srus landowners although there is a sizeable population of fisherfolk along the coast of the Gulf of Sambia. In times of conflict, the Zemya are conscripted to form large armies and must fight with whatever equipment they can afford. The wealthier farmers may have a horse but most fight with a combination of spears, swords and axes. Some may have a shield but most will otherwise be unarmoured. Zemya Farmers.jpg|Zemya Farmers Zemya Warriors.jpg|Zemya Warriors (drawn from wealthy independent farmers) Snegokhotnik The northern ice tribes are based around Polumesyat Bay and subsist on live on seals and fish and occasionally trade fur and ivory for metals and grains. Although nominally part of Suisland, the Snegokhotnik are independent for all practical purposes. Few of them speak Suislandish and their culture is distinct from the rest of the nation. They worship their own god, known only as the Great White (presumably a personification of the perpetual winter of the north). Snegokhotnik People.jpg|Snegohotnik Shaman and Hunters 'Magic' One of the unique features of Suisland is the system of magic that has originated there. In 7 AU, scholars in Suisland first began to practise a form of magic previously unknown. The explanation offered at the time – as now – is that it involves manipulating a form of invisible and usually undetectable but entirely natural energy that permeates the world. Since that time, Suisland magic has become the basis for most arcane arts of a non-divine origin but no mage has as much facility with sorcery as a graduate of the mysterious College of Bethgorod (Suislandish "Uchrezhden ili Bethgorodzi"). Curiously, most wizards of Suisland (called "vedma") come from common, even poor, backgrounds, typically from the Zemya people, despite the status and wealth that a command of magic can eventually bring. Sorcerors are common throughout Suisland and the benefits of their arts are readily identified - most cities have magical lighting in the streets, for example, and the capital itself is a veritable wonderland. A vedma's appearance can vary dramatically. While most adopt the clothing and social demeanour of the Srus (among whom they will be educated at the College), others prefer to retain their more rustic mannerisms. As a vedma ages and becomes more powerful, she or he tends to take on all manner of bizarre apparel and odd behaviours, presumably because of the influence of mystical energies (although some cynics believe it is because such an appearance can often impress the unsophisticated of this world). Sorcerors are dangerous both because of the power they wield and their unpredicatability. As a result, Suislanders tend to view vedma in much the same way as other supernatural forces - with a great deal of respect and caution. Vedma (Apprentice).jpg|Vedma (apprentice) Srus Vedma.jpg|Vedma (mid-career) Vedma (Late Career).jpg|Vedma (late career) 'Religion' Religious practices in Suisland are significantly different from those of other societies. The principal difference is the lack of a specific “god of Suisland” or indeed a national cult of any sort. Spiritual beliefs are seen as a personal matter and worship of Amari or veneration of Angelterran folk heroes is not unknown in the more cosmopolitan parts of Suisland. Additionally, Suisland covers such an immense geographical area that there are numerous ethnic groups that are subject to Bethgorod but maintain their own culture, language and spiritual beliefs. Nevertheless, there is a widely-held belief in spirits of the home, of the farm and of nature. The noted Gallish scholar Albina Axelle of the Charinton Theological College named these spirits “little demons” in her famous book Folk Wisdom of Evora and argued that the Suislanders saw these figures as forming part of a large supernatural entity. As a result of the popularity of this work the term “little demon” has been widely adopted in theological discussions outside of Suisland. Suislanders themselves object strenuously to this term, preferring the Suislander word dusha or dushi in the plural (this term can also mean “heart”, “mind”, “soul” or “psyche”). Spirit worship is widely practised among the rural people of Suisland (who comprise the majority of the nation) although even the most urbanised Suislander’s day is filled with little rituals designed to placate or befriend the spirits. Axelle’s work suggests that there are as many as one hundred different “little demons” although she does point out that many of them are very similar in terms of supposed appearance and behaviour that they are probably variants on a single type of spirit. Axelle points out that there are five very common dushi – of the hearth, of the barn, of the field, of the forest and of the water. Domovoy (“Grandfather Spark”) A domovoy (plural domoviye) is a spirit associated with the home and family. He lives in the stove or fireplace and is the most widely-respected spirit in Suisland. The primary occupation of the domovoy is protecting the members of the household from pests, misfortune and other, more malignant spirits. A happy domovoy is meant to bring good fortune to a home and so a family will make great efforts to ensure their domovoy is kept happy. A domovoy can warn a family member of some negative event that is coming but does so in cryptic dreams. A family keeps a domovoy happy by making sure the stove and hearth are clean and warm, by asking if visitors to the home are welcome, by leaving small bowls of stewed grain by the fireplace at night, by feelings of familial love within the home, by showingrespect for elders and by making frequent courteous references to “Grandfather” in the course of a family’s day. Like all dushi, the domovoy is rarely seen, but when he appears he looks like an aged human figure only a few inches tall. Maciew (“Grandmother Barn”) The maciew (plural maciewi) lives in barns and pastures and watches over domestic beasts. She neither gives nor requires affection but does demand respect. Neglecting a maciew can lead to a various practical jokes and minor accidents affecting the livestock that become steadily worse until the offense is mended. To show respect for the maciew, people must keep the barns clean and animals well-fed and tended. The maciew expects gifts of tobacco and buttered porridge. During the nights of the full moon, farmers often leave additional gifts of flowers or small rag and straw dolls with decidedly masculine attributes; the belief is that the maciew enjoys dancing by moonlight and any festivities held at this time contain many respectful references to the maciew. Maciew are reportedly long and lean, with hair like straw and no taller than about one foot. Polevik (“Grandfather Grain”) The polevik (plural poleviki) is a spirit that must be treated with great care. They are rather bloodthirsty spirits who are only interested in the “harvest” – they require blood sacrifices to consecrate scythes and bless the harvest. It is to be assumed that these sacrifices involve animal blood. Farmers have an uneasy relationship with them – the polevik must be placated but is not admired or respected. The dark of the moon is the time when they are said to be most active and Suislanders in rural areas often make additional sacrifices at this time to avoid the displeasure of the poleviki. The polevik looks like a tiny man with blade teeth and thorny arms and legs. Leshy (“Lady of the Forest”) The leshy (same form for the plural) is the egomaniacal queen of wild and wooded areas and the strongest of the ancient spirits. It said that the most violent of storms are caused by leshy in neighbouring areas battling for supremacy. Suislander always ask for permission to bring their animals into an uncultivated area and tend to be very vocal and respectful in their placatory remarks to the leshy. Failure to properly flatter the leshy can lead to getting lost, stuck in swamps, eating poisonous berries and the like. The leshy love gambling and contests and canny travellers can exploit this to their advantage. The leshy most often appears as an animal of unusual size but can supposedly change this size to be as tall as the tallest tree in the forest. Vodyanoy (“Lord Drowner”) The vodyanoy (plural vodyaniye) is a truly malicious entity which delights in drowning the unwary. The vodyanoy lures in travellers with the promise of gentle, refreshing waters before pulling them down and holding them beneath the surface. The vodyaniye cannot really be placated – waters remain dangerous under all circumstances. However, their malice can be tempered by sufficient sacrifices of black pigs, oil and honey that are thrown into ponds and rivers. Suislanders who must travel on or near water often carry a handful of dry earth in their pockets. The vodyanoy is most often looks like a bloated toad of a man with a moist, puffy face, about two feet tall. He can also appear as an old man with a club who stands beside waterways. International relations Historically, Suisland has kept much to itself - the demands of running such a huge country has made imperial ambition beyond the scope of all but the most foolhardy of kings and queens. That said, the Marches of Suisland have been disputed from time to time because of their strategic value. Although the Marches were clearly in the hands of the Quirinal Empire for most of the fourth and third centuries BU, the culture of the area is predominantly Suislandish. At the present time, Suisland and the Three Kingdoms have a strong relationship, with trade and diplomatic links well-entrenched. Bethgorod has to deal with raiders from Dabgach who periodically attack communities in the most distant part of Suisland.